Pantera Negra
T'Challa es un personaje de Marvel Comics quien es el rey de Wakanda, un superhéroe y miembro de Los Vengadores, vestido como el espíritu sagrado de la Pantera Negra para combatir el crimen. Pantera Negra fue creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby. Trasfondo Personalidad The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. T'Challa es una persona muy responsable ya que debido a la muerte de su padre por el Hombre Mono, se siente responsable de la muerte de su padre por no ayudarlo. Con sus camaradas, T'Challa decide mantener sus ojos sobre sus compañeros, pero esto no significa que no crea en ellos. Poderes y Habilidades Poderes * Fuerza Sobrehumana: La fuerza de Pantera Negra es casi igual que la de Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno. * Velocidad Sobrehumana: La velocidad de Pantera Negra es casi igual que la de Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno. * Agilidad Sobrehumana: Pantera Negra tiene agilidad felina. * Durabilidad Sobrehumana: Pantera Negra puede sobrevivir sin su traje a situaciones riesgosas, igual que Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno sin su traje. T'Challa fue apenas herido en la explosión de las Naciones Unidas a quemarropa, incluso aunque esa fuera la explosión que acabó con la vida de su padre. Habilidades * Combatiente Maestro de Mano a Mano/Artista Marcial: Pantera Negra es muy habilidoso en el combate mano a mano y artes marciales. * Acróbata Maestro: Incluso sin su traje, Pantera Negra es un gimnasta y acróbata maestro, capaz de realizar cosas como parkour y free running. * Táctico Maestro: Pantera Negra es un táctico muy hábil. * Recursos: Como Rey de Wakanda, Pantera Negra tiene a su disposición innumerables recursos y salud más allá de la imaginación. * Multilingüe: Pantera Negra es capaz de hablar fluidamente el Inglés y el Xhosa. Apariciones The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes T'Challa presencia la batalla de su padre contra el Hombre Mono, en donde Klaw interviene con un ataque sónico que le da al Hombre Mono la oportunidad de matar a T'Chaka. T'challa se pone el traje de Pantera Negra y viaja a los Estados Unidos. En "Some Assembly Required", Pantera Negra llega a EE.UU. en un barco de cargamento. En "Living Legend", cuando los Vengadores buscan a Hulk, Pantera Negra se infiltra a la Mansión de los Vengadores para aprender habilidades de héroe. Luego, Pantera Negra salva a Capitán América del Barón Zemo. En "Panther's Quest", mientras los Vengadores tratan de descubrir quién salvó a Capitán América del Barón Zemo, de repente el misterioso salvador se infiltra en la Mansión de los Vengadores. Pantera pelea contra los Vengadores pero sólo es para aprender sus movimientos. T'Challa le pide a los Vengadores que lo ayuden a liberar Wakanda del Hombre Mono. Luego, Pantera Negra reta al Hombre Mono pero este lo rechaza y envía a capturarlo. Cuando el Hombre Mono es derrotado, Pantera Negra deja el rol de Wakanda para ir a un concilio y se une a los Vengadores. En "Gamma World, Part I", Pantera Negra y sus compañeros persiguen a Hawkeye, pues creen que es un agente de HYDRA, y de repente los agentes de SHIELD llegan en ayuda de los Vengadores. Quatermain le dice a los Vengadores la situación, la pantera negra y sus compañeros entran al "Mundo Gamma". Tras enfrentar a los agentes de SHIELD expuestos a la radiación gamma, Pantera Negra se da cuenta que podría ser una trampa de Líder. Cuando Iron Man fue atacado por los villanos Gamma, Pantera Negra corre a destruir el generador. En "Gamma World, Part II", cuando el Líder libera radiación gamma en la mayor parte de Estados Unidos, Pantera Negra, los Vengadores y otros se transforman en monstruos gamma. T'Challa vuelve a la normalidad con la ayuda de Hawkeye y Hulk. En "Masters of Evil", cuando los Maestros del Mal tomaron la mansión de los Vengadores, él y Hawkeye idearon un plan para derrotar a los villanos y salvar a sus amigos. Después de ser derrotado por Wonder Man y Crimson Dynamo, le informa a Zemo que solo era parte de su plan permitir la entrada de Ant-Man a su laboratorio. Tras haber derrotado a los Maestros del Mal, Pantera Negra le sugiere a Hawkeye que podría ser un buen líder. En "Widow's Sting", Pantera Negra y Capitán América le ofrecen su ayuda a Hawkeye para arrestar a Black Widow y desmantelar HYDRA. Cuando pierden al rastreador de señales Hawkeye, Segador, él y Rogers informan a Iron Man sobre lo que sucedió. Más tarde, él y el Capitán América ayudaron a Hawkeye a derrotar a las tropas de HYDRA. En "The Man who Stole Tomorrow", él y sus camaradas lucharon contra Kang, también estuvo presente cuando Kang los llevó al futuro. Cuando Hulk distrae a Kang, lo usa para atacar con sus Garras de Vibranium. Eventualmente, él y sus compañeros vuelven a su tiempo. En "Come the Conqueror", cuando la Tierra fue atacada por los tropas de Kang, él y sus compañeros de equipo luchan para evitar que Kang conquiste el siglo XXI. Fury informa a Los Vengadores que Kang no solo está atacando a Nueva York sino que también están atacando alrededor del mundo, cuando T'Challa ve que están atacando Wakanda, Capi le dice que vaya a proteger a su gente, agradeció a sus camaradas y se fue a salvar a Wakanda . En "The Casket of Ancient Winters", T'Challa, Thor y Iron Man derrotaron al Hombre Radioactivo, cuando atacó la Torre Stark. Después de derrotar al Hombre Radioactivo, Thor advierte a sus colegas sobre la presencia de magia oscura en la Tierra. Mientras Thor y Iron Man discutían sobre magia vs. tecnología, Pantera Negraencontró el ataúd en Noruega. Más tarde, él y sus compañeros se enfrentaron a Malekith, quien es derrotado después de muchos problemas. Sin embargo, el cofre fue robado por Amora. Cuando Thor intenta seguirla a Asgard, el asgardiano descubre que el portal está bloqueado. En "Ultron-5", junto con Hulk derrotó y arrestó al Espíritu Rojo y sus Súper-Simios que querían atacar a los Cuatro Fantásticos. Después de que Ultron se corrompe, Pantera Negra junto con Thor y Hawkeye lucharon contra Ultron pero fueron derrotados fácilmente por el robot. En "The Ultron Imperative", cuando Ultron tomó el control de las armaduras de Iron Man, junto con Avispa y Hawkeye tuvieron que enfrentarse a las armaduras. Hawkeye le dijo a Avispa que fuera con Iron Man y Hulk para luchar contra Ultron mientras él y Pantera Negra se encargaría del resto. De repente, las cuatro armaduras regresan y se recuperan por completo, luego Hawkeye se disculpa con Pantera Negra. Más tarde, fueron salvados por Thor, quien regresó a la Tierra. En "This Hostage Earth", como los Vengadores se dividieron para encontrar las piedras norn. Cuando encuentra una piedra de Norne, descubre que Wonder Man la estaba mirando. Mientras luchaban, fueron transportados al mundo de los Elfos Oscuros. Pantera Negra le pregunta a Wonder Man si estuvo de acuerdo con los actos de Zemo, Williams no responde y huye. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, los Vengadores destruyen las siete piedras Norne. En "A Day Unlike Any Other", cuando el ejército de Loki se dirigía a la Tierra, Avispa, Pantera Negra, Ant Man, Hawkeye y Hulk parecían enfrentarlos. Con la ayuda de Sif y los Tres Guerreros, los Vengadores lograron vencerlos y evitar la conquista de la Tierra. Más tarde, se enfrentaron a Loki pero terminaron siendo fácilmente derrotados porque Loki había absorbido los poderes de Odin. Sin embargo, después de una dura batalla, los Vengadores logran derrotar a Loki. Después de la batalla, Odín agradeció a los Vengadores por haber ayudado a Asgard. En "The Private War of Doctor Doom", mientras que él, Hulk, Hawkeye, la Mole, y la Antorcha Humana están jugando a las cartas fueron atacados por Doombots. Pantera Negra sospechaba que solo era una distracción de Doom. Más tarde, con sus compañeros de equipo y los Cuatro Fantásticos viajó a Latveria con el propósito de liberar a la Avispa y la Mujer Invisible. Cuando Avispa va a atacar a Doom, la detiene diciéndole que obtuvieron lo que querían. En "Alone Against AIM", junto al Capitán América (Skrull) fue a Industrias Stark para buscar la armadura de Iron Man para llevarlos a la mansión de los Vengadores. Allí encontraron al coronel James Rhodes, quien habló con ellos. De repente, fueron atacados por Científicos de la AIM. El Capitán América (Skrull) le pide a Rhodes que ponga su armadura ya que fueron superados en número. Finalmente, junto con Máquina de Guerra y el Capitán América (Skrull) derrotaron a los agentes de AIM. En "Acts of Vengeance", junto con el Capitán América (Skrull), Hulk y Hawkeye, hallaron a Living Laser en su forma ligera. Él se pregunta quién podría haber hecho eso. Más tarde, cuando Zemo fue a la Mansión de los Vengadores para buscar ayuda de estos. Le pregunta a Zemo si alguien estaba atacando a los Maestros del Mal, Zemo respondió que esta persona es Amora. Pantera luego habla con Wonder Man, él le dice que no debe temerle a Zemo. Después de la derrota de Zemo y los Maestros del Mal, se pregunta si este fue el final de la Hechicera. En "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Pantera Negra no aparece en este episodio, pero Iron Man lo menciona y dice que él y Hawkeye estaban investigando la Sociedad Serpiente. En el episodio episodio "Michael Korvac", mientras que Jane Foster hizo algunas pruebas a Korvac, Pantera Negra se preguntó cómo un hombre común como Korvac escapó de un extraterrestre. Luego, Pantera Negra y Hawkeye investigan un misterioso cráter en el parque. Cuando llegaron los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Pantera Negra luchó contra Adam Warlock. Mientras luchaba, se dio cuenta de que la fuente del poder del Warlock era una gema en su frente. Estuvo presente cuando se reveló la verdadera personalidad de Korvac, luego Adam Warlock absorbe todo en la Gema del Alma para protegerlos de Michael Korvac. En "Who Do You Trust", mientras sus otros compañeros estaban comiendo pizza, él y Hulk permanecieron en la mansión para mirarla. Después de que Iron Man revela la existencia de los Skrulls, decide regresar a Wakanda sabiendo que no podía confiar en nadie. Ya en Wakanda, T'Challa ordena a sus guardias prepararse para una invasión. En "Infiltration", lideró las fuerzas de Wakanda cuando seres extraterrestres llamados Skrull quieren atacar a su gente. Después de derrotar a los Skrulls, Avispa y Hawkeye buscarán ayuda pero él se niega porque su deber es proteger a Wakanda. Después de que la infiltración de Skrull crea desconfianza entre los Vengadores, Pantera Negra se retira del equipo y regresa a Wakanda. Él regresa después del ataque de Visión a Wakanda. En el episodio "Yellowjacket", después de la misteriosa muerte de Hank Pym, Pantera Negra estuvo presente cuando se realizó un tributo a Ant-Man. Cuando un misterioso supervillano atacó a la Sociedad de la Serpiente, Pantera Negra se responsabiliza de descubrir quién era ese tipo. Estuvo presente cuando Avispa desenmascaró a Yellowjacket. Un confundido Hank lo teletransportó a él y a los Vengadores a su micro prisión. Más tarde, Pantera Negra le permitió a Hank usar su tarjeta de identificación y el Reactor de Arco de Iron Man para sacarlos. En "Avengers Assemble!", Ayudó a Hulk, El Soldado del Invierno, Scott Lang y la Mujer Invisible a luchar contra Firelord, uno de los heraldos de Galactus. Con Galactus derrotado, Pantera Negra estuvo presente junto con los héroes cuando fueron aclamados como los Héroes más poderosos del Planeta. En "Code Red", después de que se lanzara una extraña toxina en la ciudad de Nueva York, Pantera Negra y Iron Man se quedaron a cargo de encontrar una cura para sus compañeros de equipo. Eventualmente, T'Challa también es una víctima de esta toxina; sin embargo, Iron Man lo cura más tarde. En "New Avengers", Pantera Negra estuvo presente cuando Kang logra escapar de su celda. Él y sus camaradas fueron a Industrias Stark para tratar de detener a Kang; sin embargo, fueron borrados de la línea de tiempo por Kang. Eventualmente, los Vengadores regresan a su línea de tiempo después de que el Hombre Araña detenga la máquina del tiempo de Kang. En "Operation Galactic Storm", T'Challa y sus compañeros de equipo fueron al espacio para detener al Kree. De repente, fueron atacados por los Operativos de Kree quienes fueron enviados a liberar a Ronan. Sin embargo, Yellowjacket y el Agente Brand distraen a los Operadores kree para que los otros Vengadores puedan dirigirse al espacio para enfrentar la verdadera amenaza Kree. En el Falchion One, Pantera Negra usa el teletransportador de Falcon para teletransportar el Sentry al sol, donde es destruido. Más tarde, pone el rayo tractor en funcionamiento mientras los otros Vengadores abordan el Helitransporte. Una explosión repentina dejó a Pantera atrapada. Capi no dispuesto a irse; T'Challa dice que ahora hace lo que hizo su padre: proteger a Wakanda, pero se enorgullece de hacerlo como Vengador. En "Live Kree or Die", cuando su nave estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el sol, logró teletransportarse a una nave Kree que estaba al otro lado del agujero de gusano. Más tarde salvó Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor y Vision del monstruo Kree. Luego fueron a salvar a Avispa, a Ms. Marvel y al Capitán América, que estaban bajo experimentación. T'Challa con los otros Vengadores regresan a la tierra después de derrotar a la Inteligencia Suprema. En "Avengers Assemble!", Pantera Negra estuvo presente cuando Terrax, un heraldo de Galactus, vino a la Tierra. Terrax le informó a él y a los otros Vengadores que Galactus venía a devorar el planeta. Al ver que no era una mera amenaza, el Capitán América llamó a todos los héroes de la Tierra para ayudar a salvar el planeta. Pantera Negra se alió con Hulk, la Mujer Invisible, Ant-Man y el Soldado del Invierno para enfrentarse a Firelord, un heraldo de Galactus. Durante la batalla, la Mujer Invisible atrapó al Señor del Fuego en un campo de energía y le dijo que se resistiera. Firelord logra escapar del campo de energía, como el heraldo era débil, T'Challa le ordena a Hulk atacar. Hulk aplaudió, causando una tormenta de nieve y golpeando al Señor del Fuego. Más tarde, él y sus camaradas fueron aclamados por la gente de Nueva York. Avengers: Ultron Revolution En el episodio "Panther's Rage", T'Challa fue visto por primera vez hablando ante una asamblea sobre Wakanda cuando Crossbones ataca para matar a T'Challa. Después de convertirse en Pantera Negra y ayudar al Capitán América a sacar a Crossbones, T'Challa se escapa con el escudo del Capitán América alegando que fue propiedad robada. Esto lleva al Capitán América a traer a Iron Man, Hawkeye y Thor a Wakanda para reclamarlo. Durante el enfrentamiento, Pantera Negra afirma que Howard Stark robó Vibranium para hacer el escudo del Capitán América. Para empeorar las cosas, un Ulysses Klaue reensamblado aparece donde se hace con el escudo del Capitán América al usar un ataque de sonido en el grupo. Ambas partes trabajan para encontrar a Ulysses Klaue, ya que el Capitán América le dice a Pantera Negra que T'Chaka le dio el Vibranium para que Howard Stark lo meta en el escudo del Capitán América. Siguiendo su rastro hasta un escondite en el Himalaya, los Vengadores y la Pantera Negra luchan contra Ulysses Klaue con una armadura hecha de Vibranium. Con una táctica especial, los Vengadores y la Pantera Negra fueron capaces de sacar a Ulysses Klaue de la armadura mientras Pantera Negra planea hacer que Klaue responda por sus crímenes. Con la armadura Vibranium de Ulysses Klaue en custodia de Wakanda, Pantera Negra cambia su opinión sobre los Vengadores y se le ofrece la membresía de reserva en el grupo. Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Captain America: Civil War Después de los eventos de Avengers: Age of Ultron, T'Challa, y su padre T'Chaka, vinieron a Austria para participar en la conferencia que se celebra en Viena, con respecto a los Acuerdos de Sokovia, en respuesta a que Ultrón había comprado Vibranium robado de Ulysses Klaw, y lo usó para crear un arma que destruyó Sokovia, y debido a un desastre causado por Calavera, que resultó en la destrucción de un edificio que albergaba a muchos trabajadores humanitarios de Wakanda, matándolos. Mientras él pronuncia un discurso sobre la firma de los Acuerdos de Wakanda, el edificio donde se realizaba la conferencia es atacado por otro bombardeo, esta vez por Helmut Zemo, quien enmarcó a Bucky Barnes como el culpable. La explosión mató a T'Chaka, que devastó a T'Challa. Con la muerte de su padre, T'Challa había sucedido a su padre como rey de Wakanda, así como al manto de la Pantera Negra, un avatar de su deidad. Queriendo vengarse por la muerte de T'Chaka, T'Challa jura matar a Bucky. Se pone el traje de Pantera Negra y embosca a Barnes, que los equipos SWAT habían encontrado y expulsado. Pantera Negra lucha contra Bucky en la azotea y debajo de un túnel mientras es perseguido por el Capitán América y el Falcon. Cuando se enfrentan con el equipo SWAT y Máquina de Guerra, T'Challa se desenmascara y se revela a sí mismo. En la instalación donde Bucky está encarcelado mientras se debaten los Acuerdos de Sokovia, Helmut Zemo le lava el cerebro a Bucky y se escapa por las instalaciones. T'Challa intenta detenerlo, pero falla. T'Challa es reclutado por Iron Man junto con otros héroes como Black Widow, Máquina de Guerra, Visión y El Hombre Araña. En la batalla de los Vengadores en el aeropuerto de Leipzig / Halle, Pantera Negra se enfrenta principalmente al Capitán América, al Soldado de Invierno y a Hawkeye. El Soldado del Invierno intenta decirle a T'Challa que no fue responsable de la muerte de T'Chaka, pero no lo cree, ya que Bucky aún intenta huir de él. Pantera Negra intenta perseguir al Capitán América y al Soldado de Invierno escapando en un jet, pero es detenido por Black Widow, quien ha cambiado de bando. Cuando Iron Man descubre la ubicación del Capitán América, Pantera Negra lo sigue hasta la base HYDRA en Siberia, donde descubre, en un intercambio entre Helmut Zemo y el Capitán América, que Zemo encuadró a Bucky para el bombardeo. Después de que Zemo revela que el Soldado de Invierno mató a los padres de Iron Man, T'Challa sigue a Zemo afuera mientras Iron Man lucha contra el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno. T'Challa se da cuenta de cuánto lo ha vengado la venganza como lo ha hecho con Zemo y Iron Man, y se siente culpable por casi matar al hombre equivocado. Cuando Zemo intenta quitarse la vida, T'Challa lo detiene y le dice que los vivos aún no han terminado con él. Después de arrestar a Zemo, T'Challa otorga asilo a Bucky y al Capitán América en Wakanda y permite que Bucky se congele criogénicamente mientras su equipo intenta encontrar una cura para que Bucky expida sus acciones. Parques Disney Pantera Negra tendrá su primera aparición meet-and-greet en Disney California Adventure a principios de 2018. Galería Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Marvel Categoría:Personajes de The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Categoría:Superhéroes Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes Africanos Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Categoría:Personajes del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de Captain America Categoría:Personajes de Black Panther Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Personajes de Avengers Assemble Categoría:Genios e inteligentes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Nobleza Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de The Avengers Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Huérfanos